A Woman Without A Name
by Veeshan Dragonheart
Summary: A woman left alone, without parents to guide her, and riddled with strange powers she doesnt understand. Where did she come from, and who are her parents? Rated R sexviolence. DMHG
1. The Beginning

The rain came down, nearly silent, as she watched. It splattered against the smooth marble of the headstones, dampening, then darkening the rock. It slowly moved to fill the cracks and splits in the stone, covering the words, smearing them into a blurry mess. The soft sound of the water hitting the headstones filled the darkness of that afternoon, and left nothing but dispair. If only it was not raining. If only she did not have to be here, watching as the tears of God covered what was left of her parents.  
  
She crouched down, and her fingers strayed over the flatness of first one stone, then a second, smoothing the water away only to have the rain refill it quickly enough. These names, they were her past, yet they were just names. She did not know them. And despite the fact that they were the ones that made her into the lovely young woman she was, she felt nothing. A sense of longing, perhaps, for what she had never had, but she did not feel sadness or anger.   
  
With a sigh she placed the flowers she carried into the marble vases on either side of the stones, and rose. She lifted grey eyes, as stormy as the sky above her, to watch the rain come down. A small sliver of light shown through the clouds, and shone down on the graveyard in which she stood. Slowly, the rain lessened, until it was but a memory on the grass and rocks. At least not everything had to go wrong for her. At least she could make the rain that was ruining her day, stop.  
  
And with that thought, she moved away, boots crunching over the gravel as she wound her way through the paths to her car.  
  
***  
  
With a screech of delight, Hermione Granger threw herself at the steps of the Hogwarts train, where her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter stood. She threw her arms around them both, struggling to get them as close as possible to her until they nearly fell over.  
  
"Oh Harry, Ron! I am so happy to finally see you again!" Her voice was filled with nothing but happiness, her dark brown eyes bright with it. She moved back as they began to complain of lack of air, laughing.  
  
"Hermione, I am happy to see you too, but I think my ribs would be happier if you could show it in a more gentle manner," Ron said, rubbing his fingers gingerly over his sides. He wrinkled his nose at her, the freckles dissappearing into the folds, violent red hair mussed from her show of affection.  
  
"Oh Ron! Grow up, I didnt hug you that tightly." She smiled, unable to be angry at him even for a moment. He was such a wonderful friend to her.  
  
"What about me?" A softer voice asked, and she turned to see Harry trying desperatly to flatten his hair. "I think you have ruined my perfect hairdo." He couldnt keep a straight face, though - everyone knew his hair couldnt go into any sort of "do" at all, for it was perpetually messy.  
  
Hermione answered this by shoving her hands into his hair and rumpling it about. He let out an faked cry of anger, and moved to return the favor. She was too quick, however, and scurried away and up the steps of the train as the whistle blew. "Now, now, Harry, hurry up, or you will be late."  
  
He shot up the steps after her, declaring revenge, and she squealed in panic and started to run down the corridor, looking into open doors for an empty compartment. Finally finding one, she ran inside, Harry and Ron hot on her heels. In an effort to escape what she knew was coming, she tried to close the door, but to no avail. Harry caught her around the waist, and began tickling her. She cried out in laughter, struggling against him, but he was twice as strong as she. And coupled with the hands of Ron, now tickling the back of her knees, she was helpless.  
  
"Stop! Hahahaha, stop stop!" she cried, as she tried weakly to squirm away. A smooth, deep voice came from the door not far from where they lay, and brought their fun to a halt.   
  
"Not even five minutes into the train ride, and you are already trying to molest Granger. Tsk, tsk. Even you should have more control than this."  
  
Hermione raised her eyes to glare at the door, meeting the silvery grey eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. He smirked as Harry and Ron disentangled themselves from Hermione before helping her up, their stony gazes fixed on the tall, blond haired Slytherin.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron spat, her face quickly turning the color of his hair. It only made Draco smile wider.  
  
"When will you learn to control your temper, Weasley? I was merely coming to greet our Head Girl, and to remind her that she should be in the Head compartment with the Head Boy. It is her duty, after all."  
  
"And just who is the Head Boy then, Malfoy, if you know so much?" Harry asked, his voice quiet and low as he tried to control his anger. Harry had never gotten along with Malfoy, and vice versa was true. Malfoy used it to his advantage at every chance he was able.  
  
"I thought Granger would have told you by now, seeing as how she is the know-it-all," he replied, moving his eyes to stare at Hermione. His gaze softened slightly as she he looked her over, rather interested now that he could see her without her shapeless school robes. She flinched at his scrutiny, and crossed her arms.   
  
"If you know so much, why dont you just spit it out, Malfoy?" she hissed, eyebrows lowered in anger. He simply smiled, and touched his fingertips to his chest.  
  
"Why Granger, that would be me, of course."  
  
Three gasps came in synchronization, which just made Malfoy laugh. A chorus of, "No!", and "How could it be?", and "Who in their right mind would choose YOU?" rang through the small compartment. Draco laughed all the harder.  
  
"Once you get over your astonishment, children, do remember that I came to remind Granger to follow me to the Head compartment. Wouldnt want her getting lost now, would we?" And with that, he moved out of the doorway and down the hall. Ron and Harry immediantly spun to look at Hermione.  
  
"You dont have to go if you dont want to, 'Mione," Harry said, looking at her with concern. "Malfoy will just try something once he has you alone, and even with your wand you wont be able to fight off everything he may throw at you." Ron nodded rapidly, agreeing. Hermione just sighed.  
  
"I need to be in that compartment, guys. Really, Ill be fine. If he gets too rough, Ill just hex him, or come back here." She smiled at their worried faces, and scooped up her little cat cage and her robes as she moved to the door.   
  
"I promise, Ill be fine. Ill see you soon." And with that she closed the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat in the Head compartment alone, twirling his wand between his fingers and watching the scenery speed by outside his window. His mind was on other things, however. Such as the look on Hermione Grangers face when he had told her that he was Head Boy, and would hence have to spend an entire year in his presence. He smirked, happy with how obviously UNhappy she had been by this statement. He always took up a chance to make her days miserable before, why not now?  
  
He sighed. Because now it is different, a voice in his head whispered. Different, yes...now that his father and mother were gone. He did not mourn their deaths. In fact, he rejoiced it. Finally to be without their constant rules, and fighting, and without the blow of his fathers cane across his back. Without thinking, he moved his fingers to touch his spine, wincing as he remembered how many times his father had hurt him. But no more.  
  
Even he was different with them gone. Oh, to push the buttons of the Golden Trio, that would always be a favorite pastime to him. But he was no longer the horribly spoiled child his parents had molded him to. The sharp tongue was still there when needed, and a quick wand hand. But to take joy in others misery, was not. When he was free of his fathers brutal upper hand, he found that many things that he had previously disliked, no longer seemed so horrible. He still did not have many friends, and he still had the Dark Mark upon his arm. But he just didnt seem interested in being a brat anymore. In fact, he was rather the opposite. He had rather surprised Pansy by greeting her with a smile and a hug when he saw her. Just thinking about it made him chuckle. He was going to have a hard time making everyone think he was being sincere when he was nice, but he was up to the challenge.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open, and Hermione stepped inside, dragging her robes and cat cage. His eyebrows raised - he had not really thought she would come. He turned immediantly and stood, holding the door open with one hand. Her eyes flashed with confusion as she looked at his polite movement.  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked, moving immediantly from under his arm to sit as far from him as possible.   
  
He stood still, the door in his hand. His eyes blinked rapidly. Why HAD he held the door for her? He had never liked Granger. She was always giving him sarcastic, stinging remarks when all he wanted was to make her feel lower than him. She always had the upper hand, the brains, the witty retorts, the beauty...wait. Did he think she was beautiful? What was wrong with him?  
  
His mouth opened to reply, but when nothing came out, he closed it. He didnt have a good enough reason for why he had held her door for her. He just knew that when he saw a woman coming through it, he had been polite. All he could tell himself was that he maybe had not realized it was her at first. Yes, that must be it.  
  
Hermione stared at him like he was a freak, still holding the door. "You know, Malfoy, you can close the door now, unless you wish to be the belhop of everyone that comes through it." His hand moved quickly and let the door slide shut, and anger filled his eyes. She was startled, for when she had first come through the door, he had looked at her with an almost happy expression, as though he was glad to see her. She didnt understand, and didnt want to. So she turned away, and opened the cat cage to lift out a tiny black kitten.  
  
Draco, having seated himself across from her, stared at the kitten as Hermione set it on the seat beside her. Without thinking, he asked, "What happened to Crookshanks?"   
  
Hermione lifted her head, and he was surprised to watch as tears brimmed her lower lids. Why was she crying?  
  
"Crookshanks...died, this summer," she mumbled, staring at him unhappily. "My muggle neighbors have a dog."  
  
She said nothing more, and Dracos face fell as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. He suddenly felt horrible, and didnt understand at all why he felt such sympathy for her loss. He mumbled incoherantly, confused with what was in his own head. Her eyebrows lowered, and she suddenly looked angry.  
  
"Are you glad to see me suffer, Malfoy? Are you happy my cat died?" Her words stung in a way they shouldnt have. He didnt want her to be mad at him.  
  
"No no Granger...Im sorry." He watched as astonishment flitted across her face, and he tried desperatly to move her attention away from his apology that should not have happened. "What is the kittens name?"  
  
She simply looked at him a moment, then turned to the little kitten, who was trying to jump onto the windowsill despite the fact that he was too small. She smiled, and Draco smiled too, glad to see she wasnt unhappy anymore. What was going on with him?  
  
"This is Micah," she replied, lifting the kitten into her arms to rub his ears. He immediantly began to purr, filling the compartment with his contented rumbling. His bright green eyes, reminiscent of Harrys, opened to look at Draco, and he began to struggle in Hermiones hands. She let him go, and he immediantly jumped from the seat to stalk across the floor to Dracos feet. He sat by Dracos boots and mewed plaintively, pawing at Dracos laces as though asking to be picked up.  
  
Hermione stared wide-eyed at the kitten, amazed at his suddenly attraction to Draco. Normally he was very shy around people, or animals, that he didnt know. She pondered going to pick the kitten up, so Draco wouldnt hurt it.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was enchanted by the little ball of fluff at his feet, and reached to scoop it up. He lifted the kitten to look it in the eye, and the kitten stared back for a moment before mewing happily, soft little paws batting at the golden strands of Dracos hair hanging in his face. A surprised laugh escaped Dracos lips, and he cuddled the kitten to his cheek, smiling when Micah began to purr.  
  
Hermione sat back, watching the display with a confused look on her face. She never would have though Malfoy would be the animal type. She smiled as Micah began to chew on a section of Dracos white-blond hair, gnawing on it as though it was something to be eaten. She couldnt help but laugh as Draco tried desperatly to seperate those tiny teeth from his beloved hair.  
  
His bright silver eyes lifted to look into hers, and she stopped laughing. He had never really looked her in the eye in all these years, and she had always assumed that it was because he thought he was better than her. Now, as she looked into those nearly white orbs, swirling with flecks of an almost black grey, she caught her breath. She had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were, and the thought stopped her dead in her tracks, forcing her eyes away.  
  
Draco looked dissapointed as she turned her head away to look out the window. Her chocolate brown eyes, touched with gold, had trapped him, but it was not a cage he had wanted to escape from. He had never felt comfortable looking anyone in the eye, not for more than a second, because he was never allowed to with his own parents. They saw it as a sign of disrespect, and it became a habit he carried on with other people he spoke to. When he looked at Hermione, however, he had not felt tense as their eyes met, but instead, very comfortable. He hadnt wanted to look away, and his face fell as she looked away from him first. He knew she was mostly uncomfortable with him, and he even understood why. He didnt push her, because he wanted her to like him. Perhaps more than he wanted anyone else to like him, even though he didnt completely see the reasoning for this. He just knew she was easy to be around.  
  
And he had made up his mind that he was going to get to know her better. After all, this would be his last chance.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the trip was fairly quiet. Draco stretched out across one of the seats and fell asleep, Micah curled on his ankles, his favorite spot. Hermione, having tried to coax Micah back and failed, simply opened a book and began to read. But she was distracted by the nearly mirror-like reaction the sun had with Dracos hair. It flickered at the edge of her vision, and she finally gave up on trying to read. She held the book in her hands, and looked at him.   
  
Since he was asleep, she was able to study him as she never would be able to when he was awake. Her eyes traced lines back and forth between his soft blond hair, the darker lashes that rested against his cheeks, the smooth line from his jaw, to the his full, sensual mouth. His pouting lower lip moved as he sighed in his sleep, and she found herself sighing as well. He was really rather...handsome.  
  
She gave a shake of her head, confused with her own thoughts. She did not want to be thinking this about Draco Malfoy. After all, he was her enemy, and the enemy of her best friends. She couldnt simply forget all the years of torment he had given her and the rest of the trio simply because he was gorgeous, and had made friends with Micah. No. She had to think of something else. But despite her best efforts, she couldnt. She couldnt take her eyes off him now. So with a sigh, she lay down on the seat, her long brown curls spread around her, and tried to sleep.  
  
As her eyes finally slipped shut, his eyes opened. He smiled, and watched as her breathing became deep and even with sleep. He had not slept. He had felt her eyes on him the whole way, staring, studying him. He had let her, simply because it just didnt bother him to know she was looking at him. And now that she was asleep, and unknowing, he took his chance to look at her.  
  
Her eyelashes, thick and dark like black lace, fluttered with each little bump of the train, as though she wasnt truly asleep. Her long curls, no longer bushy, shone under the last pale rays of the sun from the window above her. Her small nose, slightly upturned at the end, and her rosy lips. Her incredibly small, delicate hands, resting at her hip and by her face, guided his eyes down to other things. He skimmed over the rounded hips, down the length of her slender legs. She wasnt in her robes yet, which hid everything from view, and he was glad. He let his eyes take in everything he could, because he knew she didnt trust him enough to let him do this when she was awake. He knew it, and it hurt him to know he could only be himself when she was asleep.   
  
He crawled off the seat, nudging Micah onto the cushions, and slid across the thick carpeting until he was beside her. He stared at her face from inches away, and reached one long, slender finger to stroke a curl away from her eyes. She didnt stir, and it made him more bold. He traced that same finger to touch her full lower lip, and then the side of her face, down her cheek. She sighed, and he froze as she shifted on the cushions, turning onto her side to face him completely. When her eyes didnt open, he leaned in a little closer, catching the soft scent of roses. He drew in a deep breath, breathing in the smell of her perfume and shampoo. His hand, not watching himself, drifted down to her waist, and felt a small patch of her bare skin where her shirt had become untucked. His body tightened in surprise as he stroked it, fascinated by how soft she felt. Then he felt her tense.  
  
Up to now, Hermione had been on the verge of sleep, flitting in and out of dreams. She had dis-associated sensations - first on her face, then along her arm, and now at her waist, but had not connected them to anything. She had simply thought they felt pleasant, and she didnt have any inclination to make it stop. But when something touched the bare skin just above her hip, she had woken up. Her eyes not yet opened, but her mind aware, she realized something - someONE - was touching her.   
  
Draco was frozen in place, uncertain whether he should move or not, when suddenly her head lifted and she was staring at him, close enough to kiss. His hand convulsed in surprise, and she let out a gasp as he squeezed her side. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" She threw his arm off and sat up, both feet coming to his chest and shoving him away from her side of the compartment. He let out a sharp gasp of pain as her boots connected with his ribs, and slid across the carpet. He struggled to get his breath back, suddenly angry.  
  
"You sure seemed to be enjoying it, Granger," he mumbled, breathing hard from pain and excitement. He could still feel her on his hands. "The sounds and faces you were making proved that you wanted me to touch you with more than just my hands. Admit it."   
  
He smiled as her face turned scarlet, with anger and embarassment. Her hands moved to straighten her clothes, and suddenly he lunged at her, grabbing her wrists and shoving them above her head against the wall. She let out a cry of alarm, as he wound his fingers of one hand around both her small wrists, and moved the other one down. She writhed and tried to kick him, and he trapped her feet between his knees.  
  
"Now Granger, dont fight it...you may like it," he whispered, lips against her ear. She shivered, feeling his breath tickle down her neck, and he suddenly ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, and down to her collarbone. She gasped and tried harder to fight him off, but it wasnt because she was afraid of him. She was afraid of the reaction in her body.  
  
His fingers, the same that had stroked her face in curiosity, now brushed past her shoulder, and ran lightly over her breasts. Her eyes widened as they moved lower, touching her feather light as they moved down her stomach and waist, then down her thigh. She thought he was done when he reached her knee, but his hand suddenly moved upward, pushing ever so gently under her skirt. She began to fight him harder, her legs pressing together and lifting, trying to kick him off as she realized where his hand was going. Undeterred, his fingers moved towards the junction of her legs, and very gently, he rubbed a finger over the thin fabric of her panties. She let out a small cry and stiffened, and he brushed his tongue along her neck again. She gave an involuntary shudder, and with her distracted, his moved his finger under the edge of her panties to brush along her most forbidden place.  
  
Her eyes flew wide open, and the moan that escaped her lips was unlike anything he had ever heard. He made a small purring sound, and gently bit her neck as she moved her legs apart of her own will. Smiling, he rubbed his fingertips against her gently, massaging her, listening to every gasp of air and moan that came from her rosebud lips. Very gently, he began to slip a fingertip inside her.  
  
She tensed, and suddenly it seemed she awoke. Unprepared for her to suddenly fight him, he flew back as she kicked her legs, knocking him squarely in the crotch. He let out a strangled cry of pain and fell back, cupping his jewels as she struggled up and stood over him.  
  
"Never, will you EVER, get that sort of attention from me again, Malfoy. Do you understand me?" Her voice, though shaky, was strong enough that he winced.  
  
"Oh come now Granger," he whispered, his voice nearly lost in his pain. "You were enjoying it, moaning for me and all."  
  
"I was NOT enjoying it!" she cried, hair flying as she spun to leave the room, Micah and her robes in her arms. "And if you ever touch me like that again, Malfoy, I will hex you into something unrecognizable!" With that, she slammed the door shut.  
  
***  
  
She hurried down the hall, nearly unable to walk on her weak legs. They felt like jelly. Finally she came to the bathrooms, and threw herself into one, locking the door behind her. She collapsed onto the closed lid, gasping for air as though strangling. Micah looked up at her curiously, confused by her actions. And Hermione was confused, too.  
  
She had been scared when he grabbed her wrists and legs, leaving her unable to defend herself. His breath on her neck, even his tongue caressing her ear - those she could have handled. But when his fingers brushed against her body, touching places no one had ever touched, she couldnt control herself. His fingertips, so soft and gentle, trying to coax a reaction from her, had succeeded. She hadnt understood the feelings that had flooded through her legs and stomach, the way she had grown dizzy with desire, aching for him to continue. Even now, after telling him never to touch her again, she wanted it. And she knew she shouldnt want anything from Malfoy!   
  
She squirmed on the toilet seat lid for a moment, then rose with a sigh. She scooped up the still very confused Micah, slipped her robes on, and left the stall to find Harry and Ron. She needed to be around other people right now, instead of dwelling on the warm feeling in her legs.  
  
She hurried down the hall, afraid he would find her along the way somehow, and slipped into Harry and Rons compartment. Ginny was there, sitting by Harrys feet and gazing up at him adoringly as he and Ron played Exploding Snap. She looked to the door when Hermione came in, however, and she couldnt help but smile.  
  
"Hermione! I was wondering if you would join us." She held out her arms for a hug, and Hermione obliged with a bright grin. She suddenly felt so much better, now that she was with her friends.   
  
Both of the girls jumped a mile, however, as a particulary loud snao came from Ron, who began waving his hands in the smoke that was clearing in front of him. "Wow!" he shouted, coughing. "That was bloody brilliant! Do that again, Harry!"  
  
The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Boys.   
  
***  
  
In what seemed like nao time at all, the train was slowing, and they all quickly gathered up their things and herded off the train. Hermione, despite her attempts to act normal around her friends, knew she must have looked strange when she grabbed Rons arm and hung on for dear life. He looked down at her in surprise, but smiled. He had always cared about Hermione in a different way than anyone else. He wouldnt say he loved her, but it was close enough that the line was blurred.   
  
Hermione didnt even notice the happy smile on his face though, because her eyes were scanning the crowds anxiously, looking for a certain blond haired Slytherin. Thankfully, she didnt see him, and she dragged her three friends to a waiting carriage as fast as she could. Harry stopped as always to give a gentle pat to the invisible horses that drove the carriages - he could see them, while the others could not.   
  
Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione beamed in excitement, because as far as she was concerned, this was home. Ron was the one taking her arm this time, pulling her along to the Great Hall, claiming he was starving.  
  
"Ron! You're always starving!" Ginny yelled, trying to pry him off her best friends arm. Hermione just laughed and let him drag her along, used to it. Ron said this every year.  
  
"Well, I'm a growing boy, Ginny," he replied, nose in the air as they came through the dining hall doors. "I need my food to support all this...um...muscle." At this, Ginny burst into laughter. Ron looked only mildly insulted - he knew he wasnt all that built, although a few years of Quidditch had done him well. The muscles in his forearms corded and bunched as he flexed his fingers to release Hermiones arm. She raised her eyebrows, impressed.  
  
Suddenly realizing they were blocking the door, they hurried to their seats to wait for the sorting to begin. Ron tapped his fingers anxiously against the side of his plate, counting the minutes until the food arrived. When the last student had finally been sorted, Professor Dumbledore, looking the same as he always had, rose to greet everyone with his usual speech. "And now...tuck in."  
  
The plates filled magically with food, and Ron immediantly began heaping it on. Chuckling, the others piled the food on their plates as well. When every speck was eaten, and the plates were magically sparkling clean again, the students were dismissed to go to their dorms. Harry and Ron stood and began yelling at the first years to follow them. As Prefects, they had their own duties, just like Hermione.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to her friends for the night, and went to find Professor McGonagall. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she found Draco already there, waiting. The Professor immediantly hurried them out of the hall, and led them down many confusing corridors until she came to a portrait of the first Head Boy and Girl.   
  
"You may choose a password, Ms Granger, and make it something you will both remember," Professor McGonagall said curtly, knowing full well that Draco would choose a more irritating password than Hermione. Draco scowled as the girl tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Black Micah," she said, turning to look at Draco. He gave a slight nod at the professor, letting her know it was acceptable. He was still thinking about the train ride, which Hermione seemed to have already dismissed.   
  
The professor opened the door and excused herself, and the two 7th years climbed up into the portrait hole. Hermione rose on the other side, and gasped in delight as she caught first sight of her new dorm for the year.   
  
The room was completely free of any sort of House colors, save the emblems on the doors she assumed led to their rooms, on opposite sides of the room. All the furniture was of a deep, cherry wood, the cushions done in a soft-looking black leather. The drapes on the far windows, and the carpets on the floor, matched with crimson and pale gold designs, and there was a desk on either side of the room, obviously for studying. A few steps moved up from the main floor to the windows, a window seat in matching leather sitting just to the left of a single door, which was probably the bathroom.   
  
Enchanted, and undeterred by Dracos silence, Hermione ran up the little steps to pull back the drapes, looking down onto the grounds. From their window they could see Hagrids cabin, and quite a large expanse of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione made herself a mental note to go visit Hagrid first chance she got.  
  
Draco stood back, watching her as she studied the room with interest. He wasnt interested in the room, however, he was fascinated with Hermione. He smiled as she skipped up the stone steps like a little rabbit, listening to her sigh of contentment as she pulled back the window draperies. He let himself fall gracefully into one of the rooms many chairs, his head laying back as he watched her.  
  
Hermione turned from the window and watched Draco stretch out in the chair, his long legs out before him and crossed at the ankle, his head resting against the back of the chair. When she turned, he closed his eyes, and she stared at him for a moment. She felt irritated by his prescence, and the fact that he obviously didnt care at all about how wonderful the room was because he was spoiled. Her agitation flared.  
  
"Room not cushy enough for you, Malfoy?" she asked as she came back down the steps. He didnt bother to open his eyes when she spoke.  
  
"Not near as nice as my mansion, of course, but it will do," he replied, his voice sounding drowsy. She huffed, and stomped across the room to her door.  
  
"Well goodnight, Hermione," his voice called, and she stopped. She turned to look at him. He never called her Hermione before. It was always Mudblood or Granger. She blinked a few times, confused, then nodded slightly.  
  
"Goodnight...Draco." And she stepped through her door, closing it softly behind her.  
  
Well, he thought as he got even more sleepy in the comfortable chair. It was a start.  
  
***  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to birds chirping at her window, the sunlight dappling her face through the sheer white inner curtains. She smiled and rolled onto her back, stretching as she eyed the little birds on her windowsill. She sat up, watching them contentedly for a moment, then began to laugh as she realized Micah was trying to stalk them. She ran to pick up Micah before he could scare the birds away, and took the struggling kitten with her as she gathered her things to take a bath.  
  
She was, needless to say, surprised when she stepped outside her door to find Draco sound asleep in the chair he had sat in the night before. She smiled, watching him a moment, then set Micah and her things down by the bathroom door before coming back to look at Draco. A glance at the clock on the wall told her he still had a long while before he needed to get up, so she didnt wake him. Instead she lay one of the blankets across his still form, and went to the bathroom, closing it with a click.  
  
Draco stirred. Something very gentle and light was laying on him. Struggling to open his eyes, he realized he was still in the common room, and in the same chair as last night, and someone had put a blanket on him. He shifted, snuggling into the blanket, and he knew it had to have been Hermione that covered him. He smiled a little as he heard water running in the bathroom, and knew she was awake for the day. He paused, thinking, then rose and moved to the portrait hole. He would be back before she was finished.  
  
Micah was paying anxiously at the bathroom door by the time Hermione was done taking her bath and drying her hair. She opened the door and the kitten shot out into the main room, leaving Hermione laughing. She picked up all her things and stepped out, and down the little steps. She gasped when she saw what was on the table before Draco.  
  
He had gone down to get her breakfast. It was only a Saturday after all - they didnt have classes while the first years learned their way around the castle. So he had gone down to the Great Hall and brought her back toast and jelly, porridge, and a few bowls of fruit, along with milk and pumpkin juice. He smiled shyly as she stared at the food in shock.  
  
"I just thought you might be hungry," he mumbled, turning away so she wouldnt see his reddened cheeks. "Just to thank you for covering me earlier. You dont have to eat it if you dont want to."  
  
Hermione mouth opened and closed several times as she struggled to find something to say. Finally she just moved to sit across the little table from him, and smiled. "No, thank you, Malfoy, I was hungry."  
  
He brightened, pleased that he had done something she liked. He watched her as she pulled the bowl of porridge closer, picking up a spoon. She dragged a peach slice through her porridge and nibbled at it daintily. He was fascinated, but he needed to say something.  
  
"My name is Draco," he said quietly, watching as her head snapped up to look at him. Her dark chocolate eyes looked confused, and a little startled. He felt the need to explain himself. "It's not Malfoy, or FerretBoy...it's Draco."   
  
She tipped her head to the side a little, looking at him curiously. He couldnt help but smile, because her movement so reminded him of the same head tip that Micah did when he was interested in something he didnt quite understand. She smiled back, not knowing why he was grinning so.  
  
"Alright, Draco. But then you must remember that my name is Hermione, not Granger." Satisfied, she turned back to her food, still picking at it like a bird. He sat back, glad to have that settled, and watched her eat. Micah came to sniff at her food, but didnt seem very interested. He crept back to the windows, and stared hungrily at the birds flitting around outside.   
  



	2. This is just the beginning

And onward we move, voyagers.  
  
***  
  
A tall, graceful young woman collapsed into a chair at The Three Broomsticks, drawing the attention of the majority of the patrons. She propped her chin in her hands, staring out the window beside her without bothering to go to the bar for anything to drink first. A man, sitting just a few tables away, looked her over curiously, his green eyes glittering. He brushed back his messy black hair, looking her over. Something about her was familiar to him, and it was nagging at the back of mind. He had seen her, or someone that resembled her, before. He just couldnt place where.  
  
When she turned suddenly, and locked her silvery-grey eyes onto his, he gasped. And he knew.  
  
***  
  
The first few weeks back to school, as always, passed in a blur for Hermione. Sleep, eat, go to class, eat, do homework, sleep. And then it would start all over again. Hermione was always pleased with the amount of homework given out to her, unlike Ron and Harry, but on top of that she had her prefect duties. Each night found her walking the halls at her allotted time, searching for wayward students. Stumbling across a snogging couple in a dark corridor was common, and she never did have the heart to remove points from their houses for this. In fact, she was quite jealous.  
  
Ever since the train ride to school, she had thought of nothing else but Draco. Try as she might, she couldnt get him out of her head. Mealtimes found her staring into space, somewhere above the Slytherin table, poking at her food without really eating it. Harry and Ron, completely oblivious, didnt even notice she was steadily losing weight, and that her eyes had fairly dark circles under them from lack of sleep. Hermione, unaware of her appearance, did nothing to stem the flow, and instead spent all her free time reading trying to distract herself from thoughts of Draco.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was completely aware of how Hermione looked. Despite the constant struggle inside his head, telling him that he shouldnt be interested at all in the "mudblood", he couldnt keep his eyes off her. He watched as she sat in the Great Hall, toying with her food and gazing off towards to the wall somewhere above his head. He didnt understand, but he knew that she looked worse-for-wear nowadays. Her robes hung on her little shoulders, threatening to fall off, and she dragged her feet a little more when she walked. The smudges under her once-bright brown eyes looked like bruises, like someone had hit her. He knew she wasnt sleeping, because she spent her nights reading in the common room between them instead of in her own bed. He was worried, even though he didnt want to admit it. And he felt the need to question her about it.  
  
Just before dinner one night, Draco managed to catch her as she left her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, strangely enough, by herself. Her sidekicks were still in the room, being reprimanded for some other calamity they had caused. Hermione didnt seem to care too much, she simply went about her business like a robot on auto-pilot. So when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom, at first, she didnt fight him because she didnt seem to understand. But once she saw his white-blond hair in the light, she grew livid.  
  
"What on earth are you doing, Draco? Let me go!" She yanked on her arm, trying to free her wrist from his much-larger hand. She pushed at him weakly, but he didnt let go.  
  
"No", he said softly, causing her to glare up at him. "I want to know whats going on with you, Hermione. Look at you. Have you eaten ANYthing in the past few weeks? The past month? Even those stupid friends of yours have to have noticed this."  
  
"Well, they havent!" she cried, finally pulling herself free of his grasp. "They notice nothing but their own desires!" She turned on her heel and tried to escape the room, but his hand shot over her head to hold the door shut. She pulled at it, and tears began to course down her cheeks in defeat.  
  
"Draco, please, let me go," she whispered, her fingers pulling at his robes. His heart melted, then, as he looked down at her sad, tear-filled eyes, but he just couldnt bring himself to let her go. He lifted his free hand and gently pulled her towards him, until he could wrap his arms around her waist. She stiffened, surprised as he drew his other arm around her tiny shoulders. She let out a strangled sob, confused, and she squirmed a bit, but when he didnt let go, she hugged him back and her crying grew muffled by his robes. His eyes closed, and he fought anger. How could her so-called friends not notice how much she was hurting inside?  
  
When her sobs finally quieted, and she was still in his arms, he picked her up easily and slid down the wall, holding her in his lap like a child. She didnt protest as he nudged her to lay her head on his shoulder. She snuggled into him, and his breath caught. Strange feelings, he would call them later, and then try to dismiss them in vain.  
  
"Whats bothering you, 'Mione?" he asked softly, trying to distract both himself and her from what was happening here. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away now.  
  
Soft mumbling came from her, and he couldnt understand a word. He gave her arm a little shake, chuckling quietly, and she lifted her head. He was dissapointed.  
  
"I dont know," she whispered, rubbing at her eyes. "I dont feel hungry, so I dont eat. And when I do make myself eat, I feel uncomfortable and sick. I cant sleep, Im awake at all hours of the night, I just cant seem to keep my eyes closed. I dont know whats wrong with me."  
  
He paused, watching as a stray curl fell into her eyes and she seemed unbothered by it. He lifted a hand, and pushed it back behind her ear, causing her to look at him curiously. He stared back into her chocolate eyes, transfixed. She was so close he could smell her hair, a faint scent of roses. He drew in a little breath as she shifted, brushing her long locks against his cheek. He made a small purring sound, the hand that had lain by her ear stroked down her cheek. Her eyes widened for a moment, surprised, before she leaned into his hand, rubbing her face on him like a cat. When her eyes closed in contentment, he drew himself up a little closer, and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Her eyes flew open, staring at him from inches away. He waited, despite how very badly he wanted to really kiss her, but he was not going to move until he knew she wanted it. They simply looked at each other for a few minutes, and he thought she was never going to make a move. He let out a soft sigh and started to move back, feeling let down. She suddenly grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him to her, their lips finally meeting in a kiss.  
  
His eyebrows lifted in pleasant surprise, and his arms moved to wrap around her tiny waist, pulling her closer. She let him, moving her body until she was facing him and deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked against her lower lip, begging access, which she granted. With a short sigh, he gladly explored her mouth, rubbing the tip against the roof and making her squirm as it tickled. When he finally pulled back for air, she was gasping, both for oxygen and desire. He slid his hands up her sides, fingertips dancing up to the zipper of her robes. She hesitated, and he froze. He knew he was pushing.  
  
Suddenly, she was on her feet, his body feeling strangely cold without her there. "No, Draco...I cant, WE cant...I have to go!" She stumbled away, picking up her bag and throwing the door open to find Harry and Ron both standing there, glaring in at Draco. Ron pushed past her, oblivious as she nearly fell.  
  
"What are you doing to her, you bastard?" he hissed, taking the few feet to Draco in one long stride. Before Draco could rise, or say a word, Ron sent a savage kick to his side, bringing Draco's breath out in gasp. Hermione let out a small scream, and Harry held her back as she tried to run to Draco. Ron didnt miss a beat - instead he continued kicking, punching, and cursing Draco. Realizing that Draco wasnt fighting back, and not understanding, Ron reached for his wand.  
  
Hermione broke past Harry, and threw herself across Draco as Rons lips mumbled a curse Hermione had never heard. A thin line of blue, crackling with red, angry light, shot from his wand - and hit her across the chest. Her eyes widened, staring at Dracos bruised and bleeding face, and then she saw nothing.  
  
***  
  
Something was warm.  
  
Draco was struggling to wake up, the edge of conscienceness seemingly far away. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, feeling again that something warm was touching him. He had a sudden crazy sensation of being a child again, lying on his side by the fire with his fathers hunting dogs. He snuggled towards the warmth, and suddenly it was gone. There was movement, and with a sad groan he finally opened his eyes.  
  
And met the slightly agitated glare of Madame Pomphrey. She let out a huff, and reached to fuss with his bedclothes.  
  
"Finally, Mr. Malfoy, you awaken," she said, dragging him up a bit to adjust his pillows. He groaned at the sudden movement, his body feeling stiff and unused. She ignored this. "We were beginning to think you were never going to wake up, and were just taking a break from school."  
  
Vaguely, he remembered coming to the hospital wing, and being helped to a bed by none other than Harry Potter. Draco, unable to think very clearly, let him, then he remembered nothing else after Madame Pomphrey gave him something bitter, and he fell asleep. Now, as he recalled these events, he remembered other things that had happened before that.  
  
He had let Ron kick him, hurt him, trying to prove that he had not hurt Hermione. Harry had held her back, Rons shouting overpowering her screams and pleas to let Draco go. When she had thrown herself at him, covering his body from Rons brutal attack, Ron had cursed her with something Draco had never heard before, and Draco had watched as the life faded from her eyes and she fell limp. In a horrible rage, Draco had carefully untangled himself from Hermione and beaten Ron to within an inch of his life, Rons feeble attempts at defending himself doing nothing but making Draco more angry. He had shouted obscenities until Harry had swung his fist against the back of Dracos head, and knocked him unconscience. He had woken only enough to know that he was in the hospital wing, and Madame Pomphrey was doing her best for Hermione, who was still alive. And then he blacked out.  
  
Now, he shook with repressed rage as his eyes scanned the room. He found only empty beds, and he tossed his covers off irritably. Madame Pomphrey looked pleased.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, voice quiet. Madame Pomphrey nodded towards the door, understanding. Ask no questions, yet she knew all the answers. She knew the reason for the fight had been Hermione.  
  
"She left, two days ago, Mr Malfoy. She's fine." Draco relaxed visibly at these words, and began gathering up his clothes to get dressed. Pomphrey left him, and soon he was up and out the door with a mumbled thank you to the mediwitch.  
  
Minutes later found him standing uncertainly before the Gryffindor common room portrait. He was begging, trying to bribe the Fat Lady into letting him. She refused him, time and again, until he grew frustrated and began yelling at her. His shouts found the attention of a little red-headed girl inside Gryffindor, and she opened the portrait. Draco found himself staring at Ginny Weasely, surprised, mouth still open. She simply smiled.  
  
"I suppose you're looking for Hermione," she said, causing him to nod numbly. Why wasnt she mad at him like everyone else?  
  
"She's in the library, like usual," Ginny continued, pointing back behind him. He flashed her a smile. "Thank you." She blushed a little, and nodded back, letting the door swing shut. Draco took off at a run.  
  
He carefully pushed the door open and peered inside. He had never been in the library in all his years at Hogwarts, and he wasnt entirely sure where to go once he stepped inside. His eyes scanned the bit of the room he could see, which wasnt much, since the tall shelves blocked his view of everything, including the cieling. He walked slowly past the first row, and then the second, and by the time he realized he was lost, he was so far in that he didnt know which way he had come from. He let out an irritated growl and crossed his arms. A faint giggle met his ears at this.  
  
He spun, and caught a little glimpse of chestnut hair. He smiled and began following the sound of those girlish little laughs, his smile growing as he chased her around the aisles. He watched as a little bit of her head showed above the books in one row, and turned around so he could meet her at the end when she wasnt expecting it. She came running around the corner, and he caught her around the waist, causing her to squeal in surprise.  
  
Hermione gasped and then began laughing, letting her body go limp in his arms. Startled at her sudden dead weight, he scooped her up, still laughing. She prodded at his shoulder, trying to tell him to let her down through her giggles, but it was impossible to get a word out. Draco was still laughing along with her, her tinkling little giggles contagious, and he steadily got weaker as the breath left his body. Stumbling a few steps away from the rows of books, he collapsed into a chair with her still in his arms.  
  
She waited until her laughter had calmed before she asked, "What are you doing in here, Draco?"  
  
He smiled at her, feeling much better now that he knew she was alright, and healthy judging by the look of her. She had filled out some, and her robes fit her like they should now. He was fairly certain Madame Pomphrey and forced her to eat, and he was pleased.  
  
"I came looking for you, of course," he said, smiling wider when he saw her cheeks redden. "I was wondering if you were alright, and judging by how energetic you are, you must be just fine."  
  
She nodded, her chocolate eyes twinkling. "Oh yes, I felt so much better suddenly once Madame Pomphrey woke me. I was worried, and I wanted to stay until you woke up, but she refused to let me miss classes." She brightened suddenly, thinking. "How are you feeling, by the way? You were out for three days. I was worried." Her eyebrows knit together, and her lower lip pouted out. He was enchanted.  
  
He touched a finger to her lip and gently poked it back in. "I feel fine. I didnt know I was out for so long. That Potter, he has quite a bit of force behind him to have knocked me out for three days." He frowned then, looking up a bit at her. "What happened to Weasely?"  
  
She scowled, and he realized how very angry she was with Ron when she spoke. "I dont know. He can rot away in his bed for all I care. It was completely stupid what he did to you, and unforgiveable what he did to me, even though Im still not completely sure what it was that he did."  
  
He gave a vague nod, thinking about the words Ron had said as he cursed Hermione. He couldnt really recall all of it...it had sounded like nothing but gibberish to him due to the fact that he had never heard it before. He began wondering, where on earth Ron had heard such a thing.  
  
Hermione, noticing his thoughtful expression, knew he was thinking exactly what she was. Where HAD Ron learned that spell, and what was it? Try as she might, she had not been able to find anything in the library about that curse. It was like it was something Ron had just made up on a whim. Had it been a more powerful wizard, Hermione supposed it could have been made-up. But this was Ron. He couldnt even stay awake in class, much less make a feather float as it was supposed to. She just didnt know.  
  
Noting the silence between them, Draco decided he needed to lighten things up and get her mind of that horrible curse. His hands which had been resting on her back and her knee, began to work their way along to her side. Too distracted to notice, Hermione was about two seconds too late to stop the tickle attack that Draco began. She let out a small shriek as he tickled her ribs, and began giggling and squirming like mad in his lap. He let out a sharp breath, amazed at the sensations from her wriggling, and didnt stop. Instead he pulled her even closer to him, holding her tightly as his fingertips danced across her belly. She giggled madly and struggled to get away from him.  
  
"Draco! Draco stop!" she cried, laughing, and finally his hands grew still. She kept laughing, trying to catch her breath as she rubbed her sides, her skin crawling as though he were still touching her. When she finally grew still, she became aware of something else touching her, and her eyes widened. She shifted slightly, and again she felt it nudging into the back of her thigh. She turned suddenly curious eyes towards him, and he stared back at her calmly. When she didnt make any move to leave his lap, even though he knew she felt it, he lay one hand on her thigh, just above the knee on that one pare bit of skin. His touch was hesitant, waiting to see her reaction.  
  
She turned and looked at his hand for a moment, thinking. His slender fingers were warm, and he gave her leg a small squeeze and she let out a sigh. She shifted, squirming her body around in his lap and smiling as he gasped. She moved until her back lay against his chest, her head tipped back to rest on his shoulder. She reached for his hands, and brought them to lay lightly on her thighs, only the material of her skirt between the two of them. She heard him chuckle softly.  
  
"What are you doing, 'Mione?" he asked, his voice deep and low with something she couldnt quite identify. She smiled and tipped her head to look at him. She gently nudged his hands down until they lay on the soft skin just below her skirt before she answered him.  
  
"what do you think Im doing, Draco?" His fingers began stroking against her legs, marvelling at how incredibly soft her skin was. He ran his hands along the hemline of her skirt, never moving up, or down, until she began sighing with impatience. He smiled and gently ran his hands upward, pushing her skirt up along with them until he found the junction of her thighs. She stiffened slightly, and he pulled her skirt down over his hands so she couldnt truly see what he was doing - she could only feel.  
  
With deliberate slowness, just to make her crazy, he traced the very tip of his forefinger along the inside of her thighs, just short of where she wanted him to touch her the most. She let out a very tiny moan, and his breath came out in a sigh. He repeated this motion several times until she began to writhe, and then he touched the same finger down the very center of her panties, rewarded as she arched her back and moaned again. He rubbed against her gently, teasing her through that last, thin layer of fabric until she groaned, slightly louder this time. Very slowly, his fingers found the top of her panties, and he eased his hand underneath. She went stiff, her breath held as his fingers crept closer to the very place she had wanted him to touch all along. He hovered his hand over her until she made a small sound of irritation, and then he lowered just one finger and slid it through her wetness.  
  
Her breath all came out in one loud moan, her back arching, eyes closed. His other fingers soon came to join the first, stroking up and down against her, exploring. She squirmed, hands gripping the material of his robes, her legs spreading wider in invitation. He found that tiny nub, and paid it close attention for just a moment, his fingers rubbing on and around it in ever-widening circles. When he brushed against her opening, he hesitated, then carefully began to slip a finger inside. When she didnt protest, he worked until he couldnt reach any furthur, and began to gently slide in and out of her body. When she began to moan softly, and her squirming resumed, he carefully nudged a second finger against her, asking permission. She turned to look at him, and she stared into his face as he gently worked his middle finger alongside his fore. She stiffened as she felt pain, her body stretching to accomodate him. She squirmed, her legs moving against his as he made his way as gently as he could. When he was completely inside her, he stopped, letting her body adjust. After a moment or two, when she had calmed, he began to gently slide his fingers in and out of her, very slowly. His other hand, which had been resting on her thigh, now made it way to meet the first, and his fingers quickly found that wet little nub to stroke it. She gasped and drew her knees up suddenly, spreading herself wide as both of his hands worked against her. Her breath came in fast, sharp little pants, her face eyes closed and mouth open. He stared at her, fascinated and throttled by every sound from her lips, every little shake of her body as she neared completion. He sped up his movements only slightly, and was rewarded.  
  
She let out a cry and stiffened, and her body began to shake as she moaned, one after another. He never slowed down, his fingers continuing to work their magic on her body until her moans grew quiet, and her body relaxed. He gently moved his hands from between her legs to wrap his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. She was still and limp in his arms, only her labored breathing sign of what had just happened. He cuddled her against him, waiting until she said the first word.  
  
Hermione didnt say anything for a long time, her eyes closed as her body came down from that incredible high. She turned and looked at him, her chocolate eyes calm as she stared into his stormy grey ones. He simply looked at her, wishing he knew what she was thinking. Her little fingers found his, and entwined with his much larger ones, still looking quietly at him. Finally he had to speak.  
  
"Is silence after so much noise, a good sign?" She blushed at the mention of her moans, embarassed she had been that...free, with herself, and with him. She had not intended on having him seduce her, but she knew that if she was honest, it was her that did the seducing. She shifted slightly, feeling him underneath her, still hard and ready, and became uncertain.  
  
"I would say that now, silence is a very good sign," she answered, and began trying to untangle herself from him. He let her, watching as she rose to stand unsteadily in front of him. She gave her watch a glance, and sighed. "I have to get to class...you can walk with me, if you want to go to classes today."  
  
He smiled, glad she was willing to let him be seen in public with her after Rons little display of manliness. He stood, and adjusted his robes, glad for once that they were baggy. She gave him a smirk, knowing full well that he was trying to hide himself from anyone's prying eyes. She bent to pick up her bag, and unable to stop himself, gave her bum a little swat. She squealed and jumped upwards in surprise. He laughed, and pulled her towards him, pressing himself into her belly so he knew exactly how much he had enjoyed their time together. She blushed, and moved back from him, suddenly shy.  
  
"Follow me, Draco, and Ill lead you out of this...maze, you were so lost in." She laughed at his surprised look. He hadnt known she was following him when he first came in, and she had stifled her laughter at the confused look he had after each turn. She had known all along that he was lost.  
  
"Well then, miss know-it-all, lead the way," he mumbled, and she laughed as she guided him out through the rows rather quickly, and then out the doors.  
  
***  
  
Hope this was good enough for all you reviewers out there! Please keep reviewing, Im already working on chapter3! 


	3. Wizard Exchange Program

That evening, at dinner, when the golden plates had finally been cleared and sparkled again, Dumbledore called for everyone's attention. Surprised, Hermione turned to look up at the now-frail older man, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. A look everyone knew all too well - it meant he had something up his sleeve.  
  
"I have just one thing I need to talk to you all about," he began, his eyes scanning over the room, as though looking for someone in particular. Hermione and Hary both looked very startled when his eyes fell on them and he stopped for a moment, before moving to the Slytherin table. He continued.  
  
"As you know, the slight...rivalry...between the houses has prevented us from doing very many inter-house activities. So instead of forcing all the houses to work together toward a common goal, I have decided to do something involving only a few of you, those of you that volunteer." He paused, smiling slightly, as everyone stared at him. 'Oh, just hurry up!' Hermione though, anxious to know what special thing he had in store for them all. Maybe it was like the Tri-Wizard cup.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and went on. "It is a muggle activity for schools to send certain students that wish for it, to other countries to live in another culture for a year, during which they go to school and live with foster parents. I have debated on this for the summer, and I have decided that this is something we should participate in. I have called many of my old friends, now far from here and without children in their houses, to ask if they were willing. And I now have five key spaces for students to do this, should they be chosen."  
  
Excited chatter filled the Great Hall as all the students began talking, wondering where the chosen few would be sent, and who they would be living with. Hermione very distinctly heard two girls giggling about the possibility of boyfriends from France or some other such place. She snorted in disgust and turned back to Dumbledore as he began to speak again.  
  
"Now, I know it will be a difficult choice if many of you volunteer. However, each house you will be going to, is willing to take two of you. So you will not be alone in your adventures. To make this difficult choice, I have brought my old friend along to take his pick of you. You will all see him tomorrow evening after dinner. Until then, the ballot box will be sitting in the entry hall. Please write your names, and houses, clearly on a parchment, and drop it in." His lips twitched as he looked at them all. "And one more thing - anyone under 6th year will not be allowed to participate, and I have charmed the ballot box to make certain you cannot join unless you are of age. Goodnight to all, I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Outraged chatter filled the hall as the students rose, angrily snapping about how it wasnt fair, and the younger students complained loudly that they would try anyway. Hermione smiled and rose, moving alongside Ginny to the doors. Ginny was excitedly telling Hermione that she was going to put her name in the box in the morning, in the hopes that she would be chosen. Hermione also was interested, and was thinking of all the wonderful places she could go to if she was picked. It was going to be a wonderful year.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had a hard time sleeping that night, knowing that in just 24 hours, she might be chosen as a transfer student. When she finally did fall asleep, her dreams were full of unknown places, strange faces, and excitement. Even in her sleep she couldnt restrain her anxiety about being chosen.  
  
She woke up the next morning at an hour that was oddly early, even for her. Quickly she ran out of bed and washed up, then ran a brush through her hair and ran out the portrait hole, still trying to fix her robes.  
  
  
  
"I did it, Hermione! I put my name in and it let me! Come on!" And before Hermione could utter a word, Ginny was dragging her by one arm through the crowd, pushing people aside with little squeaks of, "Excuse me!" And finally Hermione , looking rumpled, was before the box. She lifted her arm, trembling slightly, to drop the paper into the box, but before she even let go of it, a familiar drawl behind her made her hesitate.  
  
"Come now, little ones, move over so I can get through." Hermione turned and found herself looking up at those stormy grey eyes, and she couldnt help but smile. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a nod, smiling back, before looking down at her hand.  
  
"Ready, Hermione?" he asked, voice low and soft next to her ear. She nodded jerkily, her knees weak at the feel of his breath against her neck, and raised her hand again. Draco reached out with her, and their hands touched as they let the papers fall into the box. It glowed briefly, emitting green and red sparks before calming. Hermione smiled and stepped back, pleased that it had taken her paper. She turned to look at Ginny, who was eyeing the box critically, but said nothing.  
  
Draco reached to Hermione and gently took her arm, leading past the crowd towards the Great Hall. They had just reached the doors, the girls in the crowd staring at how Draco and herself, when a shout from behind them made them stop.  
  
"Even after everything he's done to you, you still hang out with him, Hermione?" She turned to meet the angry red face of Ron, and the slightly startled one of Harry's. Ron stomped towards them, hands curled into fists. He stepped up before Draco and glared at him from his considerable height, several inches taller than Draco. Hermione sighed impatiently and pulled Draco back a bit, moving in between them. She opened her mouth to speak, and Draco suddenly yanked her off to the side.  
  
"I'm not going to let him hit you with another spell meant for me," he mumbled, his eyes never leaving Ron's. Hermione blinked, and Ron just snorted.  
  
"If you hadn't been messing with her to begin with, Malfoy, none of that would have happened," he hissed, taking a step closer. Draco held his ground, but Hermione had had enough.  
  
"No, Ron, if you weren't such an incredible jerk to realize he wasn't hurting me, then you wouldnt have hurt anyone at all!" His eyes flickered to her for a moment, then went back to Draco as he shifted. Hermione wasn't finished yet. "The only reason you felt the need to try to curse Draco was because you couldn't fathom the idea of me actually getting along with him. Well, newsflash Ron - he is my friend. I get along with him just fine. And if you can't be man enough to understand that and leave him alone, then you are much of a man to begin with. And you are also not MY friend."  
  
Ignoring the look of complete shock on Harry's face, and anger on Ron's, Hermione spun on her heel and dragged Draco away through the doors, Ginny trailing along behind with her mouth hanging open. What had gotten into Ron lately, anyway? He had never been this overprotective before.  
  
*** The classes that day just seemed to drag by like years for Hermione, as well as all the other students. Professor Binns seemed ten times more annoying and slow than usual, and Professor Snape took advantage of the students lack of attention as a chance to take off as many points from Gryfinndor as he could. And the longer the day seemed, the more nervous and fidgety Hermione got. If she was chosen, where would she be going? What if she didnt like it there? What if her grades slacked because the school she went to was far advanced? Would the other students like her?  
  
When the last bell rang for dinner, Hermione fairly shot out of her chair and out of the room, not even bothering to go to Gryfinndor tower to leave her bag and books. She wasn't the only one to sidestep this, either - half the student body above grade 5 had dragged along huge piles of books just so they wouldnt miss a minute of dinner. Dragging Ginny along at top speed, Hermione got a seat as close as she could to the staff table, and waited impatiently. Ginny couldnt help but laugh at her nervousness - when the food finally came, Hermione could barely eat a bite.  
  
So distracted she was, by her own thoughts, that she dropped her fork hard onto her plate with a clatter when Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. She pushed her plate away eagerly and turned to face him, eyes wide, her hands twisting in her lap. Ginyn struggled to hide her laughter, she had never seen Hermione this agitated.  
  
Dumbledore smiled down at all the students, fully aware of their anxiety. "I am certain you are all very excited to hear who was chosen tonight for the wizard exchange program. But first, I would like for you to meet the one who will be choosing your names out of the box." He turned to the door nearly concealed beside the staff table, and held out his arm. He gave a long, low whistle, and out of the room came flying the most beautiful bird Hermione had ever seen. It was Fawkes.  
  
The room was completely hushed as the phoenix flew towards Dumbledore, its eerie, singing cry eoching in the silence. In a flurry of scarlet and gold, the bird landed on Dumbledore's shoulder, leaning to rub against his face affectionately. Dumbledore turned to face the room again, his blue eyes twinkling. "This is Fawkes. He will be choosing your names, completely unbiased. We are ready to begin."  
  
Hagrid, sitting off to Dumbledore's right, leaned under the table and lugged out the large wooden box, setting it down gently on the table before Fawkes. The phoenix whistled quietly as Dumbledore opened it, peering inside calmly.  
  
"First, we will choose the students chosen to go to Switzerland, to study in a very well-hidden school in the mountains." Fawkes flapped down to the table, and rooted around noisely in the box, pushing papers aside as though intent on one at the very bottom. With a very pleased look, Fawkes lifted out two papers, clutched in his beak, and gave them to Dumbledore. He unfolded them and smiled, looking astonished.  
  
"Neville Longbottom, and Padma Patil."  
  
The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables burst into happy applause, the ones nearest to Neville pounding him on the back as he sat there with his mouth hanging open. Padma was nearly in tears, hugging her sister tightly across the space between the tables. Dumbledore applauded with everyone, then motioned the two students to go through the side door.  
  
"Now onto the smaller, private school in France." Fawkes immediantly plowed back into the box, and Hermione was certain his beak was shredding the ones he pushed aside in an effort to get to the ones he wanted. He finally lifted out too more papers, looking very proud of himself. Dumbledore opened them.  
  
"Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot."  
  
Ravenclaw burst into applause against with Hufflepuff, the cheering from the former becoming almost unbearable as they realized that two of their house had been chosen. Hermione smiled at Hannah, giving her a wave as the students calmed down for the final pairing.  
  
"Once more, Fawkes, for the pair sent to study in the house of a very old friend of mine."  
  
Fawkes didn't dig or root in the box this time. Instead he reached in and simply plucked two parchment pieces out, and handed them to Dumbledore, climbing back onto the man's shoulder when he was finished. Dumbledore opened them, and his eyebrows raised, surprised beside himself.  
  
I suppose we will have to do without our Head Boy and Girl for two months until Christmas, then. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
*** Aren't I just mean? Sorry about the long wait before this chapter, I had a writers block. But now I had a dream about this, a very detailed one, and I could hardly wait to work on it a bit. The next chapters, unless I get too busy, should be moving along quickly now that I have a wonderful storyline. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Veeshan 


	4. The best two months of our lives

The shock was clear on Hermione's face when her name was said, and Draco looked considerably the worse-for-wear as the Slytherins began hissing and pounding on his back. Gryffindor was fairly startled, and only after a moment silence did they begin congragulating Hermione, patting her shoulders comfortingly as they told her that if Draco began making her miserable then she could come back. She just smiled weakly, her mind spinning as she thought about how much better this trip was going to be now that she would have Draco along.  
  
Their eyes met across the crowded Hall, and both smiled more widely. This was going to be an INCREDIBLE year.  
  
*** That night, the Gryffindors stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, using Hermione's win as an excuse to make a great deal of noise and mess. Hermione herself sat in a chair near the fireplace, surrounded by a giggling group of girls intent on making her very embarassed with their vivid imaginations. Most seemed very interested by the idea of Hermione spending two months mostly alone with Draco Malfoy, easily the most attractive boy any of the girls had ever seen.  
  
"Oh stop! Now why would Hermione do something like THAT?" Ginny squealed, her cheeks reddening as she covered her mouth in shock. One of the older girls had just made an extremely lewd comment about how Hermione could spend her nights, and despite herself, Hermione found herself imagining it. She shook her head and finally stood, trying to make her way through the throng of girls all around her chair.  
  
"I cant go anywhere if I dont pack and sleep, girls! Ill see you at breakfast!" She hurried from the room, ignoring the girls pleas for her to stay. She crept out through the portrait hole and hurried along to her own common room, peering around each corner as she came to it in order to ignore Filch. With a sigh of relief she came to the door and went through, not very surprised to see the fires lit and Draco sitting along on a couch, facing the flames. He turned to smile at her, watching as she moved to flop down beside him.  
  
"So, been having fun?" he mumbled, chuckling slightly at her disheveled appearance. Her robes, which were completely unzipped, bared a little too much for his liking, despite how modest her clothes were. A few worried thoughts entered his mind, as he suddenly wondered exactly what she had been doing all this time.  
  
"Oh, tons," she replied sarcastically, sweeping her hair back off her face and braiding the ends quickly to hold them back. He just watched her, entranced by her easy movements. "The girls seemed awfully convinced that I will be having a very romantic two-month getaway with you, easily forgetting the fact that you and I are not even supposed to be friends."  
  
He smirked, eyeing the line of her body as she stretched. "Well, I dont know about that last bit, but it can easily be as romantic as you want it to be." He smiled at her shocked expression, her cheeks flaming instantly. He slid onto his knees, discarding his unzipped robes onto the floor. She watched him silently, the look on her face reminding Draco of a deer in the headlights. He smiled, and she couldnt help but smile back.  
  
"Oh really? Somehow I had never pictured you as romantic, more like the 'get it and run' type." She shifted slightly as he moved to lean against the couch between her knees, staring down into his startling grey eyes.  
  
He lifted one of her tiny hands and enveloped it within his own, much larger ones. He laid a gentle kiss against the back of her fingers, sending a tingling sensation up her arm at such a light brush of his lips. A mischevious look came over his face as he looked up at her.  
  
"Well, that all depends on you, and the sort of arrangements we will be getting," he mumbled, straightening up until he was eye level with her. His hands smoothed up her thighs, pushing up her skirt as he went slowly along. Her eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the sensation, until his fingertips hooked under the edge of her panties, and suddenly her eyes flew back open. She gripped his wrists, and he looked only mildly surprised as she gently moved his hands away. She didnt have to voice her concerns - he could see it in her eyes, and he backed off without a word.  
  
he stood in one smooth motion, taking her with him by her hands. She sagged against him, suddenly tired, and he quickly scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Hermione squealed in surprised, gripping the back of his shirt in an effort to hang on so he couldnt drop her. Her tiny, squeaking pleas to be put down just made Draco laugh, and he bounced her slightly as he made his way to his room, where he plopped her down on his bed, flat on her back. She laughed until her stomach hurt, and he crawled up beside her, grinning.  
  
Her laughter died as she watched him. There was something predatory in the way he crept closer and closer to her, each movement slow and graceful, as though he had muscles in places he shouldnt. Draco's shoulders rolled as he lowered his body down over hers, and Hermione's eyes were wide and uncertain. Rather suddenly, he slid his fingers between the buttons of her shirt and broke it open, sending buttons scattering every which way. Hermione let out a quiet scream, her body tensing as she started struggling to get out from under him. He lay a leg across hers, preventing her escape, and moved deft fingers down to her skirt.  
  
"No, Draco, please-!" His hands balled in the fabric, and he tore it away, watching the seams give under the pressure. She was just suddenly under him, in nothing but her modest white underwear, and her eyes were filled with fear. Hermione suddenly realized that she really knew nothing about Draco, and if he wanted, he could rape her tonight. Her wide eyes began to fill with tears as she suddenly shifted, and she tensed, thinking he was about to rid her of the rest of her clothing.  
  
Hermione was startled when he yanked the sheets and coverlet from under her, and then flung them over her body, covering every inch that he had just bared. Draco laughed at the suspicious look on her face, and he began to shed his clothes down to his boxers. "Do you really think I'd rape you, Hermione? Honestly?"  
  
She stared up at him, standing beside the bed and completely comfortable despite his lack of clothes, and her brown eyes darkened. She answered him truthfully, "I don't know."  
  
His face fell, and he suddenly looked upset. His hands fell to his sides, and he stepped back, as though afraid to touch her. "I would...NEVER, hurt you, Hermione...I thought you realized that."  
  
An angry look filled his eyes, darkening the grey to liquid silver, and he bent and grabbed her shredded clothes off the floor. He picked his wand from among his clothes and muttered a spell, the broken seams and threads mending until her clothing was whole again. He threw them at her, hurt and anger lining his every move.  
  
"Then you can go sleep in your own bed. And dont worry, I wont come anywhere near you again tonight." He stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Hermione sitting up and surprised on the bed. She sat still for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened, then she gathered her things and ran through the adjoining door to her own room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
What was she supposed to make of a man who's moods changed with the wind?  
  
***  
  
The next morning dawned bright and warm, the sun spilling through the windows across the closed eyes of a girl with unruly chestnut hair, starting sparkling auburn highlights upon it. Her nose wrinkled in agitation, and one eye opened a crack, only to be blinded by the brightness of it all.  
  
"Arg!" she cried, rolling over and throwing an arm over her face. Her eyes opened again, warily, and was glad not to burn her retinas this time. She blinked tiredly, and a glance at the clock on the wall told her she had only been asleep four hours. She sat up with a groan, remembering that she had yet to pack for her exchange trip, and was glad she hadnt really UNpacked yet.  
  
Thinking about the trip made her think about Draco, and she got up quickly, moving to open the connecting door. She peered inside his room cautiously, expecting him to be asleep. But his bed was made again, and all of his things were packed up and in his trunk at the foot of the bed, though the trunk was still open. Frowning, Hermione shut the door and went back into her own room. She picked out her clothing for the day and walked out into the common room to the bathroom door.  
  
She went inside and arranged her things on the extensive countertop, not looking in the mirror out of habit. She hated looking at herself - all she ever saw were flaws. So she moved over slightly, away from the mirror, and began taking off her pajamas. She had removed everything and was picking up her towel when a low voice said, "And I thought you didnt want me to see what was under there."  
  
Hermione screamed, dropping her towel as she spun around, her terrified brown eyes meeting Draco's calm silver ones. He smiled and moved towards her, the towel swathed around his narrow hips hiding everything from her eyes had she been brave enough to look. Her hands flew to her chest to cover herself, and his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"No..dont do that," he whispered, pulling her arms gently. She held them to her body stiffly, unwilling, or unable, to let him see her this way. Embarassed, her cheeks flamed red and she made a move to run to the door. Draco quickly pulled her to him, and his lips met hers.  
  
Draco tried to put everything he saw in her, into that kiss. He tried to prove to her that even if she was embarassed, he wasnt, and he wanted to see her. He put every drop of care, of kindness he had, into that kiss.  
  
Hermione was stiff under his touch, every muscle tight with her discomfort, but slowly she relaxed, responding to his kiss he so willingly gave. He rubbed his thumbs against her hands, working the muscles until her hands opened, and then he lifted them to lay on the back of his neck. She pressed her body against his, her naked breasts tight against his bare chest, and he drew in a sharp breath. His hands slid down her sides, reveling in the softness of her skin, stroking it lovingly. When his hands reached the small of her back, and the upper curve of her buttocks, she broke the kiss to look at him.  
  
Draco stared down at her, his silvery eyes swirling with emotions suppressed. Hermione looked up into his face, and he watched her as he slid his hands furthur down to gently squeeze her butt. Her eyes widened slightly and a small squeak escaped her lips, swollen from kissing. Draco laughed at her cuteness, and he captured her lips again in another kiss, his body fevered with the need to touch her.  
  
Hermione willingly pressed her lips to his, and shivered slightly as his mouth parted to nudge at her with his tongue. She opened to him, and he tongue slid past her lips to battle with her own tongue, teasing, tasting her. She had a sudden moment of wondering what it would feel like to have his lips in other places, when his fingers suddenly cupped around her breasts, and she hadnt even felt him move his hands.  
  
She moaned into his mouth, urging him on. He gently massaged her chest, moving his hands to close thumb and forefinger around her nipple. She squirmed, and he broke their kiss with a sigh, immediantly moving his head down to kiss her breasts, mouth moving to work on her left nipple. She gasped at the sensation, her back arching slightly as his tongue swirled around her sensitive nub. Her legs shook as she grew more unsteady on her feet, and his hands suddenly slid behind her thighs and picked her up, moving her to sit on the edge of the sunked, filled tub.  
  
Draco looked up at her, eyes dark as he slid into the water, pulling her legs with him until she was submerged to mid-calf, still sitting on the edge of the tub. He squirmed up between her knees, forcing her legs apart gently, and she fought him when she realized that he could see more of her with her legs open, than with them closed. He didnt let her fight him long before he was pressed against her, the heat from between her legs making his body ache. He kept his eyes locked on her face as she trembled, unbearably shy.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked, voice soft, hoping she would say yes. She shook her hair over her shoulders until the ends hid her breasts from his view. He frowned at this movement - he had already seen the, sucked them. She noticed this and reached to cup his face in her hands. The raw emotion in her eyes, the trepidation, made the frown melt from his face.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, spreading her legs slightly wider. His eyes brightened, and he brought his hands out of the water to run up her legs, soaking her skin and slicking it with bubbles. He leaned up into her, kissing her again. She kissed back eagerly, her body tight and anxious with what might be coming. His eyes, not closed, watched her face as he slid his hands up her legs again, his fingers brushing this time against her inner thighs. She drew in a sharp breath but didnt move, her mouth still against his, but she cried out softly as his fingers gently brushed against her dampening slit.  
  
Draco moved back from her slightly, and she didnt open her eyes as his fingers explored her for the second time. He slid down in the water, his free hand pulling her body closer to the edge of the tub, and she let him without fighting it. Watching her closed eyes, he slowly lowered his head and dipped the tip of his tongue between her folds, touching her clit.  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open and a strangled cry came from her open mouth. Draco gripped her thighs and pulled her even closer, his tongue delving deeper within her folds as she began to squirm, her leg muscles tight under his onslaught. She collapsed onto her back as his tongue slithered inside her, filling her where only his fingers had been before. He stroked within her, tasting her sweetness, before he brought a hand around to replace his tongue inside her. She writhed and gasped as two fingers spread her open, and worked their way inside her body. She cried out his name when he moved his mouth back to suck at her clit, tongue swiping back and forth across it.  
  
"Dracoo-oo...", she moaned, something large and overwhelming building deep in her belly. His tongue massaged circles against her, his fingers keeping the pace as they moved in and out of her. She shuddered, eyes squeezed tightly shut, then her whole body jerked with her release, her thighs shaking as she wrapped her legs around him. She mumbled his name time and again as she rode it, her juices coating his fingers and tongue, and he didnt stop until her body relaxed and was calm under his touch.  
  
He pulled her body gently into the water, wrapping his arms around her body. Her body is limp and weak, allowing him to hold her up completely so she wont drown. Draco's rich, deep laugh echoes in the room, and she cant help but smile.  
  
Oh, yes. This two-month exchange was going to be the best two months shed ever had.  
  
***  
  
Whoa, its been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that, Im a lazy git, heh. R&R, please, I need to know you people are still with me ;)  
  
Veeshan 


End file.
